


The Waves of Pleasure

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can’t stay away from Nick, but it’s not like he even tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about the title, but I’m tired, okay?  
> This is supposed to just be a random semi-smutty story, so it’s going to be lighthearted even if it deals with cheating. Also, I wrote this to force away some writer’s block, so it might not be A+.  
> Will probably turn mature later on, but I will change the rating then.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, it was nice. Some quality time with my favouriteproducer” Nick smiled and folded the sheet in his hands. He had been staying the night at Matt’s place because his own flat was currently under construction; he was changing his floors.

It was afternoon; he had decided to go back to Matt’s place after work to get his stuff and fold the sheets from the couch he had been sleeping on. Matt was standing across the room and changing a broken light bulb, but he could hear Nick perfectly fine.

 

“Yeah, it would be fun if you had stayed longer though” Matt said and Nick looked up from the sheet in his hands, surprised.

They had agreed that Nick would only stay one night, because it would be weird if they lived together  _and_  worked together. Honestly, Nick wouldn’t have minded; he enjoyed Matt’s company very much. Matt was so down to earth and sensible, but had no problem to let go and be crazy if you gave him a reason to.

Nick glanced at Matt from the corner of his eyes, but continued to fold his sheet like he hadn’t heard the subtle suggestion in Matt’s words.

Nick’s thoughts had started to wander when Matt suddenly groaned and his footsteps made little thumps as he walked rapidly over the floor to where Nick stood.

 

“Matt? What-” Nick was cut off when Matt placed his hands on either side of Nick’s head and pulled him down slightly; stopping Nick’s words by pressing their mouths together.

Nick didn’t hesitate for even a second to wrap his arms around Matt’s back and bring him closer, it felt natural. It didn’t take long before he parted his lips and Matt’s tongue pushed into his mouth; warm and wet, leaving a mild metallic taste behind. It was a nice taste; the taste of kissing.

Matt’s hands moved from his face to his neck before sliding down over his shoulders; clawing on his shirt. Nick’s own hands travelled from Matt’s back to his chest and pushed him backwards; down on the couch. He straddled Matt’s thighs before lying down on him, being careful not to crush him completely. Matt’s fingers tangled in Nick’s thick hair and he searched for Nick’s mouth with his own. The kisses were heated and filled with months of sexual tension finally getting its release.

Nick slid his palms in under Matt’s shirt, caressing Matt’s stomach and chest before his thumbs settled on Matt’s nipples; stroking them in a circling motion. Matt moaned into his mouth and bit softly on his kiss-swollen bottom lip. He responded by grinding their jeans clad crotches together, which caused him to moan loudly and Matt to bite harder on his lip. Nick felt how his skin became burning hot and a calm warmness pooled in his lower abdomen; growing stronger and livelier with every twist of Matt’s tongue.

They were turning into a hot mess of hands and tongues and pressing and pulling and moaning and gasping and arms and legs and grinding and biting. Nick closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, before he started to kiss down Matt’s jaw and neck. He brushed his lips over Matt’s Adam’s apple before continuing down to his collarbones to gently suck and nibble.

He opened his eyes, which turned out to be a mistake as he came face to face with the love bite that Matt’s girlfriend had left on Matt’s neck. Nick was very aware of why she had suddenly given Matt a love bite; she was marking him as hers. She had constantly felt a bit threatened by Nick and he had always found it rather silly, but now he wanted to laugh at how right she had been in worrying.

 

“Why did you stop?” Matt asked, his voice breathless.

 

“What are we doing, exactly?” Nick lifted his upper body slightly to be able to look Matt in the eyes; they were dark with arousal.

 

“I- I don’t know” Matt said and let go of Nick’s shirt that he had been fisting tightly. He avoided Nick’s eyes and let his arms slide off Nick’s back.

 

“I never told you to stop” Nick huffed, amused, before he grounded his crotch into Matt’s again and causing a small moan to escape his lips.

 

“I’m an asshole, aren’t I?” Matt’s hands were making their way back to Nick’s hind.

 

“Maybe, but I’m an asshole for not calling you out on it. Relax; I’m not going to judge you” Nick caught Matt’s lips again, silencing every protest.

It didn’t take long for Matt to pull away though.

 

“Look, Nick, I-“

 

“I’m not asking you to choose between me and your girlfriend, alright? I mean, if you want to have a little bit fun just now or maybe more later, I won’t hold it against you. No strings attached” Nick raised his eyebrows as a question, asking if Matt approved of the idea.

 

“No strings attached?” Matt asked with an amused smile.

 

“Yes. Be loved by the women, but get pleasured by the men” Nick winked at him and grinned playfully.

 

“You’re so stupid…” Matt chuckled and slapped Nick lightly in the face, then he let his hand travel from Nick’s cheek to his hair and grabbed it to pull him down for more kissing.

 

“Does this mean that I can stay until my floors are done?” Nick gasped when they pulled apart to breathe, something that they had postponed until their lungs were burning with need for oxygen.

 

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t” Matt admitted with a sweet smile and Nick leaned in to continue their kissing, but he stopped just above Matt’s lips.

 

“But I don’t have to sleep on the couch, do I?” He smirked and blew a cool puff of air onto Matt’s lips.

 

“Of course you do. How easy do you think I am?” Matt teased and stuck his tongue out, accidentally licking Nick’s chin. Nick giggled, which turned into a full on laughter, and Matt couldn’t help but join in with pink tinted ears.

 

“No, but seriously,” Nick said when the laughter had drained from him, “are you’re gonna make me work for it?”

 

Matt wiggled his eyebrows challengingly as his only answer.

 

“You’re going to regret this…” Nick chuckled darkly before diving down into Matt again, to continue what they had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex was requested, so here you go ;)

_“What are you doing?”_

 

Matt Fincham:  _“Watching a movie, why?”_

 

_“I’m bored and alone”_

 

Matt Fincham:  _“and?”_

 

_“I got a nice shower”_

 

Matt Fincham:  _“so?”_

 

_“you do the math”_

 

Matt Fincham:  _“I’ll be there soon”_

 

Nick grinned to himself and put his phone down on the armrest of his couch that he was currently seated in. Matt was his booty call, how absurd was that?

He stood up and walked to the nearest mirror; it had been a lazy day today. He was wearing sweatpants, his Dr Dre t-shirt and his glasses, plus he still had his pink hair going on. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times and considered to freshen up a little, but decided against it. Sure, he kinda looked like a slob, but he was going in the shower soon anyway.

It didn’t take long until someone knocked on the door and Nick knew who stood outside.

 

“Hello Matt” Nick said as he opened the door and Matt brushed past him. How polite. Nick rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

“I said ‘hello’”

 

“Hi” Matt said and looked Nick up and down a few times. “I would’ve appreciated it if you at least tried to be fresh when we’re going to… do it” Matt smiled to show that he was joking.

 

“Didn’t really see the point since we are going to shower anyway. Besides, an affair is supposed to be messy” Nick winked and grinned cheekily. He took in Matt’s appearance; red, newly washed sweater and damp hair.  _Did he shower before coming here? Aw, he’s making an effort. That’s cute_. Nick thought.

 

“Messy doesn’t equal gross” Matt huffed and Nick gaped at him.

 

“Did you just call me gross?!” He faked being offended, but Matt didn’t buy it. Of course he didn’t. Instead he just chuckled and placed his hand under Nick’s chin to bring him closer.

 

“Come here” Matt connected their lips and Nick didn’t care to argue the matter further.

The kiss was a slightly too soft and loving for Nick’s liking. Not that he didn’t like soft, loving kisses; it just felt a bit too  _intimate_  for fuck-buddies. So he quickly turned the simple kiss into a sloppy make-out session; he wrapped his arms around Matt and caressed his back. He felt Matt’s hands dipping into the lining of his sweatpants and underwear; groping a little before pressing their groins together.

 

“Mmm, you are eager today” Nick moaned into Matt’s mouth and started to back him in the direction of the bathroom.

He didn’t care to even close the door behind them, since they were alone in the flat, and Matt didn’t seem to mind. He just pressed Nick against the sink and practically attacked his lips, jaw and neck with sharp kisses. Nick gripped Matt’s sweater and pulled it over his head. He tossed it on the floor and started to work on Matt’s pants.

 

“Who’s eager now?” Matt asked, amused, and Nick giggled.

 

“I’m always eager” He shrugged and got rid of his own shirt. Matt placed his right hand on Nick’s chest and ruffled through his chest hair.

 

“I really like your chest hair” Matt admitted and Nick couldn’t contain himself; he burst out laughing.

 

“Where did you even get the idea of you being straight from?” He mocked and Matt blushed briefly.

 

“Shut up” Matt said and made action of his words by bringing Nick’s head down for another kiss. His hair slid up into Nick’s hair and when they pulled apart his eyes flew to Nick’s locks.

 

“The pink hair… Aren’t you getting rid of it soon?”

 

“Soon,” Nick licked his lips, “don’t you like it?”

 

“I’m torn between hating it and thinking that it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen” Matt sighed and curled his fingers more into Nick’s hair. Nick gripped Matt’s face and closed the distance between them again; the kisses were slow and kept getting disconnected because of their messy undressing.

When both were naked, Nick turned on the shower and was just about to step inside when Matt’s hand on his bicep held him back.

 

“What?” He asked and got a bit worried that Matt had suddenly changed his mind.

 

“These will have to go” Matt announced with a teasing smile and lifted Nick’s glasses off his face and placed them on the sink. Nick had totally forgotten that he wore them.

 

“Thanks. Now hop in” Nick didn’t check the temperature before he pushed Matt in under the spray. To his disappointment, the water had already warmed up. That thought didn’t linger for long; instead he joined Matt in the shower.

Their kisses got even wetter underneath the streaming water and their hands roamed over each other’s skin; trying to feel every inch of each other.

 

“Do you want me to wash you?” Matt chuckled and started to kiss Nick’s neck, moving down to his collarbone and then to his nipple. Matt rotated his tongue around it and Nick felt how his heart beat faster with desire. He moaned and moved his hand to Matt’s crotch; gripping his member and stroking it slowly. Matt responded by nibbling carefully just beneath his nipple and teasingly rubbing his inner thigh.

 

“God, Matt! Put your mouth to use, you stupid tease!” Nick placed his hands on Matt’s shoulders and pushed down to signal what he wanted, what he  _needed_.

Matt didn’t hesitate to sink to his knees and grab Nick’s cock by the root; he pumped a few times before placing the tip in his mouth and start working. It felt great, even if Matt wasn’t extremely good at it. Matt had only given him oral sex a few times before, and before that Matt hadn’t done it at all. But he was trying, and he did get better and better each time.

 

“Use more tongue” Nick instructed and smirked. It felt good to finally  _know_  more than Matt for once, and to direct him.

But just as it was getting good, Matt stopped and removed Nick’s member from his mouth.

 

“Could you turn off the water? It’s a bit hard to breathe” Matt looked up at Nick; he looked so exposed, sitting there on the shower floor with the water streaming down over him.

 

“Sure” Nick reached out and turned the water off. The air was smoky from the water steam.

Matt took a deep breath, which probably didn’t contain any oxygen at all due to the steaminess, and took Nick in his mouth again. Nick threaded his fingers in Matt’s hair when Matt licked Nick’s shaft, swirled his tongue around the head and tried to fit as much as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Nick liked seeing the form of his dick through Matt’s cheek as he watched Matt through half-closed eyes.

“Wait, stop” Nick said and Matt stopped immediately.

“Get up” He said and pulled lightly on Matt’s hair to make him stand up. Matt looked worried, like he had done something wrong.

“I don’t want to cum yet, I want to take this one step further” He announced and he leant forward to place a soft kiss on Matt’s lips; they were red and swollen after working on his dick.

 

“Right… do you have any, eh, stuff?” Matt asked with a blush and Nick could see the excitement in his eyes.

 

“It’s called lubricant, Matt” Nick informed him with a giggle.

 

“I know that” Matt said and his blush deepened slightly.

 

“Then why didn’t you say it?” Nick mocked. He knew why Matt hadn’t said it; the word obviously made him embarrassed.

 

“ _Nick!_ ” Matt’s voice contained so much impatience, it was amusing.

 

“Yes, I have it” Nick reached out and grabbed a bottle that was subtly hidden among others.

 

“Did you prepare this?” Matt asked in surprise, eyeing the bottle in Nick’s hand.

 

“Of course I did. Now, we need to prepare you” Nick smirked and Matt’s expression turned from confused to surprised as he realised the meaning of Nick’s words.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to-“

 

“No. Inexperienced toppers are the curse of the world” Nick cut him off rudely.

 

“But how will I get experience if you don’t let me?” Matt argued, but not with strength.

 

“Oh, you will top, just not today. Are you okay with that?” Nick inquired; he wanted to make sure that he had Matt’s consent on this. Matt was quiet for a moment; his eyes were foggy with thoughts.

 

“Yes, I trust you” He said eventually and Nick instantly felt a bit proud of that trust.

 

“Good” He cooed with a seductive voice and placed his arms on Matt’s shoulders to be able to turn him around and press him against the wall. Matt shuddered against the chilly tiles.

 

“It’s cold” Matt stated and Nick let his hands caress Matt’s back, all the way down to his ass and squeezed a little.  _Yes._  He pressed his body against Matt’s back and rested his head on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“You will be hot soon enough” Nick whispered in Matt’s ear before he pulled back and squeezed out a rich amount of lube from the bottle onto his fingers; causing a squeaking noise.

 

“Will it hurt?” Matt was trying to sound casual, but there was a speck of guarded anxiety resting in his tone.

 

“No, don’t worry. It will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but as long as you relax it won’t hurt” Nick assured him and pressed a tender kiss against his shoulder to channel a feeling of safety.

He parted Matt’s buttocks and placed two of his lubricated fingers at Matt’s entrance; rubbing them back and forth. He only brought the top of his fingers into Matt; whirling them around to loosen him up. Matt responded well to this by relaxing more, so Nick abandoned his hole to lubricate the rest of his crack and eventually spread it over his buttocks. He kept massaging and squeezing, it was almost like a trance; Matt’s slick ass felt so good in his hands.

 

“Are you performing some ritual back there or something?” Matt asked impatiently. Nick giggled and slapped his ass playfully.

 

“Sorry, your ass is just so mesmerising” He said while lubing up himself. He placed himself at Matt’s entrance and pushed his tip inside, then he stopped to give Matt time to get used to the feeling. After a moment he took a firm grip of Matt’s hips and continued to slowly push more of himself in, but he felt how Matt tensed around him. The tightness was almost unbearable.

 

“Relax” He murmured and let his right hand leave Matt’s hip to close around Matt’s dick; starting to pump slowly. Matt inhaled deeply and Nick felt how he relaxed again, slowly but surely.

“Is it okay?”

 

“Go for it” Matt bit his bottom lip and pressed his hands harder against the wall to distract himself from the slight pain.

Nick groaned and moved further in. It was so tight and warm and slick inside. Matt had been completely unexplored in this area, and Nick could definitely feel that.

 

“I think you can start moving” Matt said after a while and Nick did as he was told; he tried to move his hips in the same motion as his hand.

With every thrust it felt better and better, and judging from Matt’s moans, it was good for him too.

 

“Push back” He whispered hotly in Matt’s ear and started to kiss and lick on his neck; he was careful to not leave any marks that Matt’s girlfriend would see.

It was hard to breathe in the hot, steamy air; causing them to gasp out of more than pleasure. Nick moved his hips in sync with his right hand that was pumping Matt’s dick, going faster and faster. He needed to compose himself and slow down due to Matt’s inexperience, but how was he supposed to be in any control at all when it felt so good?

 

“Is it… Is it good for you?” Nick panted out and rested his heavy head on Matt’s shoulder. He was close but he needed Matt to feel as satisfied as he did, otherwise an encounter like this might not take place again.

 

“Oh, God yes” Matt moaned loudly and pushed back in time with Nick’s thrusts.

In his clouded state, Nick barely registered that his left hand travelled over Matt’s flustered skin to find his right nipple and circle it until it was hard and he could feel that Matt shivered out of pleasure in the hot air. It felt good to have his body wrapped around Matt’s; to feel every reaction his actions had on Matt.

Nick was snapped out of it by Matt’s vulgar curses when he came; his semen spilled over Nick’s hand and the shower wall. It didn’t take more than that to make Nick reach his own orgasm with a load groan. Pleasure was tearing right through him and a flash of heat surged through his whole body. He pushed Matt closer to him; like being inside of him wasn’t close enough.

 

“We are definitely doing this again” Matt panted and Nick smirked to himself as he pulled out of Matt.

Matt had tasted the forbidden fruit and now he was stuck.  _Perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate this title x)  
> If there is anything special you would want me to include in this story (yes, I am talking about sex; kinks, positions, etc.) just message me ^^

Matt was lying on his back in Nick's bed; he was staring up in the white ceiling and listening to the rain that was pattering against the bedroom windows. He turned his head to the left and came eye to eye with his own hand that was fisting the sheets tightly, as if he was searching for any sense of stability. His surrounding was quiet, except for the cars that calmly drove past outside and his heartbeats that were drumming aggressively in his ears, the distant sound of a siren and, of course, the smacking sound of Nick’s mouth sliding up and down his dick.

“Oh God,” he moaned and Nick hummed in response; he felt how Nick’s hands pressed down on his hips and he suddenly realised that he had unconsciously started to buck his hips upwards.  “Sorry,” he muttered, but he wasn’t sure if Nick had heard it at all. He removed his iron grip from the sheets and fetched one of Nick’s pillows to put over his face and bite into to control himself.

He was really trying to not let his thoughts stray when he was engaging in sexual activities, and when he was intimate with Nick he was usually focused completely on their act, but today his mind was clouded. He just couldn’t stop thinking of every possible man that had entered Nick’s bed before him, and the ones that were going to in the future. He tried to not feel jealous, but the feeling was surging through him like a tsunami as soon as he thought of all the other men; the models, singers, actors… and, of course, ordinary men like himself. How many had there been? Nick had always been a party animal, but because of his work schedule he seemed to stay in a lot more often nowadays. Was that why he picked Matt as his current long-term lover; because it was easy? And in that case, how long would it take before he found someone new? He flung the pillow off his face and wasn’t sure where it landed, but the loud thud signalled that he might’ve hit the window.

“Are you going to hook up with Jared Leto?” he asked and Nick’s head immediately left his crotch to tower over him. Nick’s green-brown eyes were staring into his with an uncomfortable intensity.

“Why are you thinking about Jared Leto while I suck you off?” Nick sounded offended and Matt realised that it probably hadn’t been the right time to ask such a question.

“I’m not,” Matt said and Nick licked his crimson red lips while looking disbelievingly at Matt with his eyebrows furrowed. Then he leaned down so that he was hovering just above Matt’s lips with his own.

“I want you to think about me,” he whispered and his breath was hot on Matt’s face.

“Your breath smells like cock,” Matt whispered back and Nick eyes widened in surprise; he wasn’t sure if he had ever heard Matt use such a word!

“I bet you like it, you little cockslut,” Nick said in his best gangster-tone and Matt was just about to fight off his laughter when Nick attached their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. A heated snogging session began and they rolled around in the bed; to what purpose neither of them was sure about. Nick’s hands found their way over Matt’s body; one to his hair to grip it tightly and thus take more control over their kisses, and one to his dick with the obvious goal to make him reach his climax. He didn’t really care a lot about that though; kissing the beautiful man on top of him was the only thing on his mind for the moment.

When Nick had jerked him off until he was a squirming mess and told him to “stop writhe like a worm”, they were lying beside each other and staring up in the ceiling, again.

“So, what was that about Jared Leto?” Nick asked and Matt could hear it in his voice that he was still a bit offended that Matt had brought up the topic in the middle of a blowjob.

“Are you going to hook up with him?” Matt asked and kept staring up in the ceiling even though Nick had turned his head to watch Matt’s face.

“I don’t know; maybe? Why’d you ask? You want me to ask for a threesome?” Nick scoffed and Matt regretted that he had mentioned it as the atmosphere in the room had turned sour.

“No, I just wanted to remind you to use protection,” Matt said with a sigh and Nick sat up to look him in the eye.

“Why? We don’t use protection,” Nick motioned with his hand between them, and when he sat there with all the answers to his question but still craving to hear them, he reminded Matt very much of a stubborn child.

“No, but both of us got tested when we started this. I don’t want any diseases, okay? I’m not telling you who to sleep with; I am just asking you to put a condom on. Is that so hard to do?” Matt finally met Nick’s eyes and the look in them was unreadable. It almost looked like disappointment, but what on earth would Nick be disappointed over?

“I’m not telling you to use a condom when you fuck your girlfriend… Oh, how is that relationship going, by the way?” Nick asked sharply and Matt wanted to punch him in the face for bringing it up.

“It’s going fine, thank you,” Matt said pointedly and glared at Nick. Nick rested his chin on his knees and looked at Matt with doubt in his eyes.

“Really? So you don’t feel guilty for crawling into my bed over and over again?” Nick said and it was like every word was piercing a hole in Matt’s soul; each reminder of his unfaithfulness was tearing him apart.

“Of course I feel guilty. It kills me at night. It kills me when I’m around her. It kills me every time she kisses me,” Matt sighed and sat up as well; immediately finding himself in Nick’s personal space.

“Then why don’t you just stop?” Nick asked with a shaky voice; he was pathetically afraid that Matt would follow his advice.

“Why don’t smokers simply stop smoking? Why don’t alcoholics just stop drinking? Why do drug addicts feel the need of another shot? They are addicted, and so am I,” Matt explained and lifted his hand to caress Nick’s hair. He curled some of it around his index finger and huffed a little before letting his hand drop again.

“Are you addicted to the sex?” Nick asked and looked at him with big, glossy eyes.

“No,” Matt put his forehead against Nick’s, “I am addicted to you,”


End file.
